


Anything

by natylol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natylol/pseuds/natylol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D. Luffy protected his crew but a heavy price is paid. He is captured by none other that his most hated enemies. Now, his captainless crew most find a way to help their captain, who, while they are formulating a way to help him, is in an ongoing torture and waiting for his dead. Will they make it before too late? Set in the New World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Instead of doing this I should be writing my other story but I've found it something impossible to do, for now. And I just had this in mind. Don't kill me, please. So enjoy this prologue of this future story coming.

.

..

...

He struggled to cling to, like a life aft, to what memory and dignity he had about himself.

As awareness broadened once again and the world solidified around him, the fading pain in his arm and chest brought memory around. He'd been shot. He had let his guard down and was shot at close range point.

His train of thought was stopped, however, when a wave of pain shot through his body, making him cough blood and double over, trying to subdue the pain but found this a mistake as more wave of pain shot through his body, making him groan. He noted: his cardigan was gone along with his sandals and hat. The only thing left were his trousers, who were all tattered and covered in blood. His blood.

The pain and fatigue were so much for him. It was much more pain that all the pain combined of his battle until now. When was the last time he took a nice sleep? He didn't remember. It has been so long since he was captured and torture to no end. He had been beaten pretty badly, blood and cuts rid his body and the seastone wasn't helping him. He could bet he had some broken bones. It's been a long time since he has felt that kind of pain. He no longer had the energy to yell or fight anymore.

His arms felt so sore too. Why? He noted his arms stretched up and to the sides, and remember he was chained to a stone wall as well, on his knees facing the dark room.

Heavy seastone covered bracelets were snug on his wrist and the weight on his shoulder sockets made them ache. God knew how long he was out of consciousness.

Unkempt black hair hung in his face. Why was he here again? Oh right, he had been captured.

He struggles to free himself but the chains didn't budge in the least. He keeps trying, when he sense perked at the presence of another person in the room. Someone he knew? His friends? There was no telling. He tossed his hair back to see.

He blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness, when he noted a shadow move on the other side of the room. Gritty footstep of leather on stone made a tiny noise as in the distance the dripping noise echoed.

His body sang in alarm at the presence of the newcomer. He brought himself up in full attention, to watch him carefully even though his body protested for.

"How was your sleep?"

He narrowed his eyes at the mystery person in rage. He dare to mock him. This bastard is going to pay all he had done to him when his crew came a rescue him. His crew. He wondered was had taken them so long to rescue him. Where were they? He was being held captive for more than a month from now and he hasn't heard a word from his crew. Where them fine?

He was brought out of his thought as he started to move toward him. He watches as he continues getting closer when a match flare made him squint and shut his eyes closed for the light.

He, once again, started to slowly to open his eyes to adjust to the new light. He peered at the person it faces revealed by a newly lit candle placed on a heavy, oaken table.

The person, his torture, was a tall man wearing an open red shirt with a captain's coat over his attire, green trousers with black line pattern on it, an orange sash and a traditional black tricorne hat. Three flintlocks were tied to his sash around his waist.

He stopped, however, when he was a few feet away from him. He watched him with an overconfident look that yet promised a lot much more pain to come. He cringed at the thought, he was already on his limit and he doubted he could support another round of pure torture.

"Zehahahaha! I hope you're enjoying your stay," he mocked again and grinned showing his gapped teeth. "Strawhat."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Boom! Done, another story. Damn it. Don't expect an update soon. This is a side story so don't expect me motivate a lot in this piece of work. If this story gets a lot of review, maybe, just maybe I'll upload next chapter. A lot more sooner.
> 
> Please don't kill me.


End file.
